As Told By Rachel
by Melty Cat
Summary: POV Fic. Based on the Starscream Family Chronicles Fandom. - Rachel, human wife of Starscream, explains how it all began...


**Title:** _'As Told By Rachel...'_

**Other Title:** _'In the Beginning'._

**Type:** _Experimental First Person/POV Fic._

**Theme:** _Love, family, memories._

**Series (Based on):** _Transformers. (G1)_

**Fandom Title (Based on):** _The Starscream Family Chronicles. (SFC.)_

**Rating:** _PG-13(?) [Rating suggestions welcome.]_

**Writers notes:** _(This is written from the point of view (POV) of the character Rachel. This is **not** me talking here, in case you aren't familiat with POV fics.) I wrote this a while ago, as people were hounding (No pun intended. ;) ) me to explain the story behind my TF Fandom. This was actually written to keep them satisfied until I could get it all written out properly in a proper fic. Yes... I shall write this out as a non-first person/POV fic, but it may take some time to get to it. Patience is a virtue. ;)  
_

_'Transformers' and all names etc are © Hasbro. 'The Starscream Family Chronicles', 'Cobalt', 'Comet', 'Sirius' and 'Astrum Star IV' are © to Melty Cat (Me) the creator._

* * *

I am the mother, Rachel. I am married to the Decepticon Wing Commander, Starscream. How is that possible you ask? I think it'd be safer for you not to ask, but if you really MUST know then I shall explain.

My mother, Julie met Optimus Prime one day while walking home from work. They formed a friendship that turned into something more. (As disturbing as that may be.) The two got married a few months later, we moved into Autobot HQ and have been together as a family ever since. Megatron, in his tireless efforts to get one over on Prime, thought it'd be a good idea to kidnap Mom and hold her to ransom. So, he sent the three Decepticon Seekers, Starscream, Thundercracker and Skywarp to get her. Too bad they got the wrong person... They snatched me instead! I was taken back to Decepticon HQ where Megatron held me captive for many months.

Now, there was one problem... I was always neutral in the whole Autobot-Decepticon clashings. I was more concerned for my mothers safety above all else. Now, I'm fond of Prime, after all, he IS my step-father, but come on... It gets pretty boring having the same thing happen all the time. Megatron fights Prime, Prime beats Megatron, Megatron sulks... Repeat. Why can't they just settle it!? They ARE brothers after all.

Oops. Got sidetracked there. Anyway... I started to get to know my captors a little. (Not that they gave a rats ass about me, especially Starscream. He hated me with a passion!) I actually began to sympathize slightly. But, to cut a long story short, I actually joined them. Not one of my smartest moves, I know.

Megatron took some persuading, but he decided that I might be of some use. After all, I could infiltrate Autobot HQ no problem. (Yes. I know I sound like a traitorous wretch, but hear me out before you hunt me down, 'kay?) I agreed to go along with their plans, as long as they didn't hurt my Mom. Surprisingly, Megatron agreed. Apparently, I was too valuable a resource to throw away over some petty request, or something. Don't ask me. But, yeah. I ended up helping them out. Set up a good many ambushes. (Not that the Autobots ever really knew who was setting them up.) Too bad Megatron and Co. sucked and always screwed it all up. Starscream wasn't happy that Megatron was accepting me. After all, I was just a 'pathetic flesh creature'. He was hushed a good many times though. Megatron made him swear he'd never lay a finger on me.

It must have been a good month or two before the Autobots even TRIED to get me back. I felt bad for Mom, I bet she was worried sick. (And I admit I missed her a lot.) They ended up retreating though. Charming, eh?

It went quiet for a while. In that time I helped think up some amazing schemes. I did so well, in fact, Megatron actually got me a mech-suit made up so I could maybe accompany them on missions. I wasn't sure how to react... In one way, I felt proud, but in another, I couldn't shake off the strange nagging 'Autobot-like' feelings at the back of my mind. (AKA my concience.) Yet again, this was met with opposition from Starscream. We had gotten so familiar that we had slanging matches on a regular basis. It was actually quite fun and I'm sure he felt the same, if truth be told. I guess for me, the fun part was that I could get away with saying anything to him and there'd be no repercussions. Hehe. It'd actually become a Decepticon pass time, to watch me and Mr Ego duke it out verbally in the mess hall. They'd often take bets over who'd win. Most of the time it was me, as Megatron used to break it up and chastize Starscream instead of me. Like this one time when we were calling each other 'stupid retarded sheep turds', or something, and Megatron came barrelling in and flying kicked Starscream. I almost felt sorry for him at that point. Hah.

A few more months passed and I had actually been out on a mission. At one point I actually ended up nearly killing an Autobot. I felt awful, because it was Sunstreaker and I had gotten to know him quite well when I first moved into Autobot HQ. Thankfully, he didn't know it was me since I was all locked up inside my mech-suit. In one way, I'm still unsure if that was a good or a bad thing. Its kind of cowardly, I guess. Ah well! Moving on! Haha.

At the end of the mission, Megatron announced to me that he was so proud, he was almost considering adopting me as a 'daughter unit'. I was most shocked. Starscream overheard and, well... I bet you can guess the rest. He was mortified. He gave me this look that oozed of 'I wish I could squish you here and now'. I can honestly say, at that point I was quite scared. Even Megatron thought he was going to have to do some defending. Starscream's optics had never looked so red. And, get this... Just to annoy him further, Megatron made it final and adopted me. Haha. Oh dear... I was in for a rough night in the mess hall, I could tell.

[BREAK]

A few more months passed and I did more for them. I helped out on missions, but every one of them was screwed up, so failed. But, I did my best and I actually began to earn respect from the Decepticons. Starscream was still his usual self though and we had our slanging matches regardless. Although, towards the 'end' of my capture, we started talking. It was strange. One night when everyone was in their recharge pods and I was alone in the mess hall, he strode in. I thought he was giong to squish me for sure, but it turned out he was restless like I was. I don't know whether it was lack of energy making him woozy, but he started talking to me as if I were Skywarp, or Thundercracker. In fact, we actually agreed on many topics raised, which I think actually surprised him. From then on, we seemed to get on better and better. We still had our slanging matches, but it was for fun rather than anything else. To be honest, our friendship grew and grew. We even used to hang out at night times regularly. Sat staring up into space... You know... I actually started to find him mildly attractive. Lord knows why. I guess it was just how proud he always looked. That red paintwork gleamed in the sun like nothing I'd ever seen before. Or, maybe it was that silly grin he used to give me when he was trying to outsmart me. Towards the end though, I'd find it hard not to look at him and blush a furious red colour. (I nearly matched his chest, for crying out loud!) I think he could tell. After all, he is 1000 times clever, or something... I don't know. I'm just repeating what he said to me once. Hehe. That and my pheromones were probably off the chart... *sigh*

Then, it happened. One night in mid August, the Autobots held a raid and 'took me back'. Bumblebee was happy to see me, as me and him were friends. (Lord knows what he'd have said had he found out I was helping the Decepticons.) They silently snuck in, nabbed me and ran out just as the sensors were tripped and sounded the alarm. If I remember correctly, I actually kicked and yelled as if to tell Prime to let me go. I don't think he noticed, but I think Bumblebee did. He asked me later when we got back to HQ why I did it. I had to make some excuse and quickly changed the subject.

When we did get there though, I noticed Mom wasn't around. Turned out she had moved back to our old house for safety reasons. So, I was shipped off there and there I stayed for a month or two. I missed Megatron and the guys. I missed how they used to hold up stores just to get me the food I wanted to eat. I missed Starscream, my friend...

As it turns out though, the Decepticons were not happy that they'd taken me. After all, I WAS Megatron's adopted daughter. (That still makes me giggle to this day.) They postured and did the usual bravado display, but they were actually secretly trying to locate my whereabouts. Megatron, who thought me and Starscream still hated each other, thought it'd be funny if he sent him to find me. Little did he realize, he actually wanted to. It didn't take him long either. He flew mostly at night so as not to attract attention and found me on the fourth attempt.

When he showed up at my bedroom window one night, I couldn't beileve it! I was so happy to see him again, I just flung open my window and leapt straight out at him. Thankfully, he didn't let me drop and caught me, haha. I gave his face a good hug and I guess you could say he hugged me back, in the form of a tight squeaze from his hand. We just stayed like that for ages. I started to wonder what was up. That was until he transformed, chucked me in the cockpit and flew off with me to one of our old hang out places.

I remember the stars were out that night, because it was a clear sky and a frost was forecast. It was so cold, but I couldn't really feel it, since I was in his cockpit, even IF I was in my nightwear. He didn't bother to transform back, he just stayed as he was and spoke to me via his radio. But, it was quiet for quite some time. I asked him if he was ok and he replied with a simple and to the point 'yes'. I knew something was off... I was uncomfortable, so I swung my legs up and tucked them under me in my seat and as I did so, I held onto his interior with my hands so as not to fall face-first into the control panel. He lurched violently and his engines spluttered randomly. I was even more concerned at that point. I thought he was about to explode or something! So, I asked again... All I got in reply this time was a mumble. So, I leaned forwards and held onto the stick to keep balance, so I could persuade him to spill... Bad idea! He lurched again and let out some unholy noise that sounded as if he was being gutted by a can opener!

This time, I demanded to know what was wrong. There was another silence, then he flung me from the cockpit, transformed and caught me in mid air, after which he slumped to the ground and confessed that I was being a 'little too intimate' in there touching his controls and whatnot. I nearly fell out his hand laughing! I decided to tease him a little and asked him if I turned him on, pun intended. His optics flashed and a peculiar colour began to tint his face. Was he blushing, you ask? Indeed, I believe he was! Hah! The thing was, the blushing didn't stop. In fact, it was soon my turn to blush. He started to turn me in his hand and traced me with a finger. I nearly shouted at him and called him a perv, but I was far too busy trying not to have a heart attack at that point to even consider it. He was, after all, touching some very private places!

I remember the look he was giving me though. It was unusual. I'd never seen him look at anyone like it before. It was the kind of look you see from a child in a candy store, only with a softer gaze, rather than a frantic gawk. Then he whispered a quiet 'yes'. Yes? Yes, what? Oh, wait! YES!? He was answering my previous question it'd seem. Bloody hell, my face was a picture. I didn't know what to say or do, so in desperation I just held onto his finger tightly, hiding my crimson face in the process just in case he thought I was silly. He brought me closer to his face and held me there a while, until finally telling me that he 'felt some emotion not unlike human love' towards me, or something. I was so stunned I let out a frightful gasping noise, which made him react by bringing me even closer. I looked up at him. This giant face staring down at me. I could hear the faint hum of his optics, I was that close.

Well, all sense and reason must have fled my brain at that moment, because I planted a kiss on his lip. I say 'lip', because I can't make my kiss reach both. Haha. He reacted with a faint sigh. It sounded almost like a comouter powering down!

But, it was indeed getting colder and, although we were both eminating heat from our faces, I was very cold and began to shiver. He noticed and said he was sorry, then proceeded to transform and throw me back in his cockpit. It was warm in there at least...

I felt so happy. I just snuggled into the seat as if to get closer to him and I found myself caressing the walls around me. This was met with another digital sounding sigh and another shudder, thankfully less violent than before.

[BREAK]

I spent the night in his cockpit and he was content to let me. I just hoped Mom didn't go into my room in the middle of the night and find me gone. Oh wait... Thats right... She did! A few hours after I'd fallen asleep, Starscream stirred slightly and woke me up. He transformed and placed me on the ground, explaining that he thought he heard something lurking in the trees ahead. He was right too. There was a sudden cry of; "NOW" which was followed by a hideously chaotic struggle between Starscream and a bunch of Autobots. Then, all hell broke loose... The Decepticons arrived. Megatron hollered at Prime, Prime hollered back. Megatron fired, Prime ducked...

Prime quickly rolled in, grabbed me and retreated to the safety of the trees, followed by the rest of the Autobots. Well, much to everyones surprise, I screamed my lungs out and held my arms out in a futile effort to grab hold of any part of Starscream in reach. He, pretty much, did the same thing, which was followed by many puzzled looks. In fact, Megatron began to question him about it right there and then. He knew he'd never approve, so kept quiet. I let out a yelp from in the trees where Prime had me safely in his grip. This made Starscream flinch and it just made Megatron more and more curious about his reactions.

It was at that point I managed to wiggle free. Thankfully, Prime was stooping low to the ground, so I was able to hit the ground running. Bumblebee tried to stop me, but I fought him off and continued towards Starscream, who scooped me up in his hands. Megatron tilted his head and frowned and asked him to 'return his daughter'. Starscream refused and held me even tighter just in case anyone should try to take me from him. All the Autobots had their weapons aimed at Starscream and Ironhide, being the gung-ho type, was about to shoot when Prime stopped him. Megatron requested yet again for him to hand me over and asked what the heck was wrong with him. But, as before, he refused... This time, blurting out his feelings in an agressive manner.

You should have seen Megatron's optics flare! He aimed his fusion cannon right at Starscream and told him he was a foolish heap of scrap and that he would never be with me. Starscream just winced and told him to go ahead and shoot him. Prime then aimed at Megatron and said he wouldn't allow that, as I was in his hands. It was at that moment, when Megatron was distracted by Prime, that Starscream chose his moment and flew off skyward, only to be met by shots from Megatron's cannon and cries of; "YOU ARE NO LONGER A DECEPTICON YOU TRAITOROUS WRETCH". Unfortunately, one of those shots hit, I flew out his hands and he came spiralling down to the ground. Prime caught me, fired shots at Megatron, who ended up retreating, and dashed behind the trees again. But, poor Starscream hit the ground and was in a mess. I honestly thought he'd died! His optics were so dim, I could see any light at all. Prime told Ratchet to go with Ironhide to collect Starscream and take him back to their HQ. I was so worried, I had no time to protest. But, in all seriousness, where could we go? We couldn't go back to Decepticon HQ, not now and so the only option left was Autobot HQ.

It took Ratchet months to fix him, but he did. When Starscream finally 're-activated', he nearly de-activated again with shock. Shock that he was in Autobot HQ. He was, of course, naturally bitter. He didn't even thank Ratchet for fixing him. This was met by threats from Ironhide. Haha. Prime took care of us though and it was great to finally be back with my Mom. Bumblebee kept acting funny towards me though. Turned out he liked me and was a bit sore after finding out Starscream liked me. Poor guy...

From then on, its been interesting. Me and Starscream married. Ratchet could tell how we felt and, er... How can I put this... Devised a way of making it possible for us to reproduce safely. (IE: Modified 'Safe sized'... *cough* parts. If you catch my drift.) Of course, everyone Starscream's size teases him because of it now. (Typical, eh?)

Megatron ended up patching things up with Prime, so we see him around. ('Bout time!) But, he still hasn't forgiven Starscream for marrying me.

We have had 4 children now. Cobalt, the first child was a boy. Comet, a daughter. Sirius, another daughter. Astrum Star IV, our latest, we have yet to find out, but everyone seems to think its a boy. How is that even possible? Well, Starscream is, like the others, made of a special DNA based metal and has more organic parts that people realize, so come on. Put two and two together. ;P

Since the beginning, people have looked at us funny and have asked me how I feel to be married to a 40 foot metallic 'robot'. It's pretty much all they ever ask and 9 out of 10 times, they mean it in a malicious way. I usually just turn to them, smile and say that it doesn't matter who the person you love is, or what they look like. Metal, flesh, garbage. Whatever... Love is an amazing thing. It happens when you least expect it and you often find that you fall for the person you never expected to fall for. I also tell them that to make love work doesn't just depend on the two individuals in these circumstances. It depends on the people around you too. Lord knows we found that out the hard way... Don't just see us as a huge metal robot and a human being, but try seeing us as two people who love each other greatly. If people just accepted things more readily, things would be so much easier for everyone.

And, the truth is... Through a lot of perseverance, we have indeed started to become more accepted in the local communities. We can now go places without being looked at funny. Well, at least not from the locals, anyway. ;)

I guess it goes to show that even the most unbelievable things are actually possible...


End file.
